Feels Like Tonight
by DL4SG-Unbroken
Summary: It all started with a simple game of truth or dare. Oneshot. Silver/Annie. SANNIE! Please R&R.


**A Sannie Oneshot. Takes place in the episode of Silver's house party. I always wanted Silver and Annie to play truth or dare and I nearly died when Naomi told Silver and Annie that they would play truth or dare at the party. Sadly the boys interrupted the slumber party and it didn't happen. So I decided to write this. Annie is not dating Ethan and Silver isn't dating Dixon. :)**

Annie's POV.

As I took my last shot, which would now be my sixth shot. I could already start to feel the buzz kicking in. I glance over at Silver to see that she's almost there as well. She noticed my gaze and looked at me. We both started laughing.

"Okay, time for truth or dare." Naomi said. I rolled my eyes. I always thought you were supposed to play truth or dare with guys and girls. Naomi shot her death stare at me and smiled. "Annie, you go first truth or dare?" I looked around at everyone faces, Silver, Naomi, and Adrianna, they were all looking at me. Was I really going to let them think that I was some scared little girl from Kansas? I took a sip of beer and slammed the bottle down on the table laughing.

"Dare!" I screamed a little too loud. Naomi gave me a shocked looked and smirks at me.

"Very surprising Kansas." She puts her index finger up to her lips and pretends to think. When I already knew she already had something planned for me.

She smiles, it almost looked evil. I mean after all it was Naomi. "I dare you to kiss Silver!" Naomi, Adrianna, and Silver all laughed, but I just stayed silent. I could feel a lump in my throat. Kiss Silver? I mean yea I guess I always thought about kissing Silver, but I always thought it would be more romantic like under the stars, at the beach and not to mention alone!  
"Come on were waiting!" Naomi said. I turn to meet Silver's hazy eyes. I started leaning in.

"Wait! Not a grandma kiss either, it has to last more than five seconds!" Naomi said making sure this was done right. I turned to Silver once more, our eyes meeting like magnets. We both started leaning in, hopefully this time we wouldn't get interrupted. I was so nervous. Finally I could feel her soft lips brush up against mine own. Her lips tasted like the liquor from earlier, but it tasted like something more. Something that was only Silver. Our lips fully connected after what seemed like a lifetime. I could feel a spark, the kind that people would talk about if they were in love. We jerked back because we heard people coming inside. It seems like Silver's sleepover is turning into a house party. I quickly got up and avoiding Silver. I started walking towards the kitchen when all these thoughts were running through my mind. I realized how much I liked kiss. The kiss was amazing even if it wasn't even that long, but to me it seemed like a lifetime and even that didn't seem like enough time. I was beginning to think this was a dream because I think Silver could be the girl of my dreams. I shake my head to try to get rid of these thoughts. Thoughts I really shouldn't be having about Silver. When I reached the kitchen counter to grab another beer, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Annie!" Ethan said like he was surprised, when he knew that I would be over here. And that's when I knew this wasn't a dream because Ethan would never be in my dreams or even more less the guy of my dreams.

"Hey." I said barley even caring.

"Save a dance for me?" He asked. Is he this stupid? It's a party not homecoming. I faked a smile.

"Not tonight." I walked away from him before he could even ask why. I stumbled up to the stairs almost making it to Silver's room, until Naomi grabbed my arm. Why can't people just leave me alone?

"Annie!" I turned around to face her. She let go of my arm. "I need a wing man for Ozzie." I rolled my eyes.

"Naomi, I'm not really in the mood right now." Her smiles fades and her face turns into a sincere look.

"Is this about Silver?" I shake my head and started messing with my hands.

"No..Wha..What makes..you think that?" I said trying my best not to stutter, but it didn't work. I wrapped my arms around myself. She lets out a faint laugh.

"Please. Why are you so nervous then?" She asked.

"It's the liquor." I simply said. She rolls her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that, Annie. I know how you really feel about her." I turned my head so I couldn't look at her. Maybe I couldn't deny the truth. Although the truth has been there all along, I just never realized it until tonight. Denying the truth is alot better than facing it. I thought. "Don't let this slip away." She simply said. I turned to look at her. We both smiled. "I guess I could always ask Adrianna to be my wing man." She said walking off. Good luck finding her. Last time I seen her she was with Navid. I thought to myself. As I watched her walk away. I went inside Silver's room. I didn't feel like turning on the light, so I tried my best to make it to her bed, without falling and I surprisingly didn't fall. I laid back on her bed. I smiled when I placed my index finger against my lips. I could still feel that spark. All these feelings were coming over me and I couldn't take it, so I just started laughing. It was the only thing that I could do at that moment.

I didn't know if it was the alcohol or being in Silver's bed, but it was something that I couldn't ignore. Could I really like Silver, my best friend. A best friend that's a girl? I wanted to kiss her, no I needed to kiss her again. I wanted that rush that her lips gave me. It was like a drug. Maybe Naomi was right. If Naomi could see it so well than why has it taken me so long to realize this? Maybe that's why I wasn't interested in getting with Ethan. Maybe- My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. My heart sank, I really hope it wasn't Ethan. I sat up in the bed.

"Who is it?" I asked. Unsure of who's voice I would hear.

"It's me." I smiled. I knew that voice. The voice that I talked to for so many hours on the phone at night. The voice that always made me smile.

"Come in." Silver opened the door slightly and came in. She closed the door back softly. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

Although it was pitch dark, I could still see her beautiful face. She was all I could see.

"You know that you didn't have to knock right?" I asked. She laughs.

"I know, but this is a house party. Who knows what people are doing in bedrooms." We both laughed. I knew she was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." She asked in a concern voice.

"Well you found me!" I said. She turns to look at me. I knew this wasn't the time for jokes now.

"I was hoping we could talk. You know about what happened?" This was the talk I was hoping we could skip over.

"Uhh.. yea sure." I swallowed hard. I could feel the lump in my throat coming back. I started messing with my hands and staring at my lap. I could feel her eyes fixed on me. I looked back up at her. Seeing her face, I couldn't help but smile. She smiles back at me.

"How do you do that?" Silver asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me smile?" I let out a small laugh. And how does she make me get these butterflies in my stomach?

"My charm." I said trying to play it cool. She didn't say anything back, instead she reaches over and brushes a stray hair out of my face.

"You are so beautiful." I looked down. I could feel my cheeks turning red and my mouth going dry. She lifts up my chin with her finger. I turned my eyes away from her own. I knew if I looked at her I would break. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"Look at me." She simply asked. When she seen I didn't. "Please?" She asked in a soft tone. Hearing that broke me more than even looking at her. I finally pulled myself to look at her. She gave me a concern look. "What's wrong?"

"I can't." Was all I could manage to say. She grabs my cheeks.

"Annie, I promise whatever you say will never push me away." It was the moment of truth. She lets go of my cheeks, only to find my hands. She laces her fingers with mine. She was trying to get them to stop shaking.

"I like you and I know I shouldn't, but when we kissed I felt the spark. I never wanted it to end." I said in a whisper because I only wanted her to hear. She smiles. Silver let's go of my left hand to place it behind my neck. She started leaning in to kiss me. Her and I both knew actions spoke more than words. I could feel her hot breath against my lips. It was driving me crazy. This was truly the high I was looking for. I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips against her own. I could then feel her wrapping her warm arms around my neck. I ran my fingers through her long dark hair and I wrapped my legs around her hips. I wanted to get into this as much as I possibly could. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. I felt a soft moan escape from her lips and my access was accepted. When our tongues collided, it was a mix of salt, liquor, and once again the taste that was purely Silver and I loved it. We pulled away panting. I rested my forehead against her's. She lets out a laugh.

"Told ya, you'll learn to dig me." And she was more than right. "I like you too, Annie." She said in a soft voice. I captured her lips once more and that's when I knew that her and I were meant to be.

**A/N. So what did you think? I decided to make Naomi nice because I love her and I don't care what anyone thinks of her. xP The whole 90210 would be perfect if, Silver and Annie were dating. Naomi and Ethan were dating. And of course Adrianna and Navid was dating, but of course it would never be that way. And besides the writers are way too clueless about Sannie being totally gay for each other. Please review. And as for my other Sannie story, I lost interest in it, sorry. No worries though because I am writing a new Sannie fan fic right now. :)**


End file.
